Souls Akin
by The-Blue-Lady
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are in another potions mess disaster. But this time Vouldemort has set a trap and Harry and Draco are in trouble. Will be slash. All fixed now! plz r
1. Another Potions Disaster

Hi Everyone! I thought I'd pop in and update this so it was easier to read. I'm working on my other fic, the Love that Binds, but may update this every once in a while if I get bored. I wouldn't abandon it though. My other fic just takes up a lot of my time. Hope you like it now.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and company does not belong to me. End of story. Don't sue.

Summery: Draco and Harry drink a poisoned potion and strange things happen. Can they survive?

Warning: Contains Slash. Don't like, Don't read. That simple.

Ch. 1 Another Potions Disaster

Snape strode down the hallway in a rage. Neville had just exploded another cauldron and the leechworm potion had gotten on everyone, including him. So he had decided to rush everyone to the hospital wing for Poppy to fix up. The side effects took a little while to start, but once they did it was excruciating. He turned around to see if the seventh year potions class was still far behind him.

"Hurry up, all of you!" he barked. Neville was the farthest behind, limping and dragging his feet. Snape felt a twinge of pity for the poor boy, remembering his poor parents in St. Mungo's, but that was quickly squashed down by the feeling of annoyance and anger for all the trouble the boy had caused him. Snape scowled at Neville, turned around and walked faster.

Harry slowed down and helped Neville walk down the hall. They were walking down to the hospital ward because Neville had exploded his cauldron again and spilled a particularly nasty potion everywhere. Neville had gotten a face full and was already showing some of the side effects. He had also burned his legs badly when the fire under his cauldron had caught his robes on fire. Apparently the potion was very flammable. 'Poor Neville.' Harry thought. They soon arrived at the hospital ward and Harry set Neville down on a small bed and waited for Madam Pomfrey. The small nurse came bustling over.

"What happened Severus?"

"Longbottem exploded his cauldron again and spilled a particularly nasty cauldron of leechworm potion everywhere." Snape said glaring at Neville.

Harry frowned at Snape. It was true that Neville had exploded his cauldron, but wasn't all his fault. Snape had purposely paired up Neville and Seamus for the potion, his two worst students. And Crabbe and Goyle had dropped something into the already ruined potion right before it blew up.

"Are you sure it's just a leechworm potion Severus? The potion's side-effects are taking hold very quickly." Madam Pomfrey said.

"I didn't instruct them to add any other ingredients or see Longbottem add anything else to his potion in class. He got a full face of it when his cauldron exploded." Snape said.

Madam Pomfrey nodded and bustled away to a cupboard taking out a few bottles, a big bowl, and a mixing spoon, and started mixing a little of one bottle and a little of another. Soon she had a huge bowl of acid green goo, which she poured into different cups for students. Neville was first, then Seamus, Hermione, and the rest. Harry only had a little on his arm, which wasn't bothering him at all, so he waited for all the people who really needed it to drink the antidote first.

After about 10 minuets there was only three cups left on the table. Crabbe looked at them and nodded to Goyle. They both had their instructions from Voldemort. They had a few vials of ingredients that were to be added to the leechworm antidote to produce a most horrific death for Harry and Draco. They had orders to kill Draco because he had refused the dark mark the previous summer and Harry as obviously on their masters kill list.

They both knew Harry and Draco hadn't gotten an antidote yet, since Harry was being 'noble' and Draco was sulking. Ever since the summer Draco had refused the mark, all his 'friends' had deserted him. Even Pansy had ignored him. After poisoning the two potions, Crabbe grabbed the good potion to give to Snape. He knew he would be in a whole lot of trouble if he poisoned one of Voldemort's inner circle members. Harry saw Ron coming over and grinned.

"Is it as bad tasting as it looks?" Harry asked.

"Almost, just plug your nose and swallow fast. It tingles as it goes down." Ron said smiling.

"Here 'goes." Harry said.

Draco, who was watching them, rolled his eyes and lifted his glass to drink. As they gulped the potion down, they suddenly felt a tinkling sleepy sensation, like when your foot falls asleep. Suddenly there was a loud boom and a huge cloud of smoke surrounded Draco and Harry, swirling around them menacingly. As it lifted everyone saw Harry and Draco on the floor, eyes closed, and deathly pale surrounded by a dark red bubble.

Ron and Hermione ran forward to Harry to see if he was hurt, but when they reached him, they were both knocked back into the gathering crowd.

"Quick! Someone go get Dumbledore!" Madam Pomfrey said shrilly. Hermione got up off the floor and raced down the halls to Dumbledore's office hoping he was there.

A.N.: Ohhwww, spooky! I hope you all liked it. If you have any ideas or comments, please please tell me. I always love ideas and praise. They help me enrich the story. Thanks!


	2. A Slight Problem

Author's Note: Hello! Thanks to all who reviewed. I know there is no Harry-Draco action going on, and it's a little short, but hang on with me. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own, ect, ect, ect.

Warning: Contains slash. (If you don't know what that means you are a dork who needs to get out more.)

Ch. 2 A Slight Problem

A few minutes later Albus Dumbledore was running down the hall towards the hospital ward with the disturbing news still running through his head, Prof. McGonagall at his heels. Harry and Draco had been knocked unconscious and were surrounded by a magical force field at the hospital ward after drinking one of Poppy's antidotes. It did not sound good.

As soon as he arrived at the hospital ward, he immediately saw where Harry and Draco's bodies were floating and ran to them. As he approached he felt a huge amount of magical energy around them. Poppy ran up to him in a panic.

"What's wrong with them Albus? Could my potion have done this?" She asked almost in tears. He didn't answer for a minute, studying the bubble.

"Minerva, could you please escort this class back to their classroom."

McGonagall nodded and ushered the class out with a small resistance from Ron and a breathless Hermione. Then he pulled out his wand and started scanning the magic bubble. After a few minutes of silence he turned to Poppy.

"They're in some sort of magical sleep. Similar to the eternal sleep potion. What did you put in the antidote?" He asked softly.

"I,I, put in the normal ingredients." She said timidly.

"Did Severus say anything unusual about the potion?" Dumbledore asked.

"Um, no not at all."

Dumbledore frowned and started to think. After a few minutes Poppy got up and started to clean up the mess the antidote had made.

"Poppy, stay here and watch them. I'll be back in a few minutes. I have to go get something." Dumbledore said and then hurried out of the room back to his office.

Upon reaching his office Dumbledore ran up to his bookshelf and searched for a possible answer. After a few seconds he found it. He pulled out a big heavy book with a dark red stain on the back cover, looking remarkably like blood. On the front in silver writing was strange writing of an ancient writing very few people knew anymore. Dumbledore quickly opened the book and flipped through the pages. He soon found what he was looking for.

The Acid Sleep Potion, One of the Worst Torturing Methods.

After being fed the potion and the soul is forced out, and the body is trapped in a protective bubble preventing the return of the soul. Meanwhile, inside the bubble a strong magical acid is released and the body is eaten alive slowly while the helpless soul watches in horror. Once the potion is in action, there is no cure and no way to stop it.

Dumbledore paled. There is no stopping it and no cure. Draco and Harry would die.


	3. A Discovery

Author's Note: Hello! Thanks to all who reviewed. I know the story is kinda slow right now 'cause Harry and Draco aren't there but don't worry they will be soon. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Warning: contains slash ect. ect.

Ch. 3 A Discovery

After holding a teachers meeting, Dumbledore and the others decided to continue school and keep an eye out for the people who poisoned the antidotes. They had a faint idea that it was connected to Voldemort because the potion was so advanced and unknown, but they had no proof, so they just had to keep an eye out. In the meantime Harry and Draco were floated over to a safer, private part of the hospital ward for protection while Dumbledore and the others looked for ways to help them. Hermione and Ron were given rights to the restricted section and to Dumbledore's private library to help find a cure for the potion or any way to help. So far they had found nothing.

"This is hopeless!" Ron shouted frustrated.

"Don't give up Ron! Harry's counting on us." Hermione said near tears.

She and Ron had been in the Gryffindor Common room for the past 5 hours searching through books for a cure.

"I know, but I've been through all these books before. There's nothing in them." Ron said with a frown.

"I know, but we could have missed something. What time is it?" Hermione asked.

"Six-o-clock. Why?" Ron replied.

"I need to feed Crookshanks, that's all." Hermione said.

"Oh, all right. Take a little break. You've been working really hard." Ron said sweetly. Hermione got up and kissed Ron.

"Thanks for caring." She said.

"Your welcome. Better hurry and feed the terror. He might attack me again." Ron said jokingly.

"Yeah." She replied as she walked out to her doom room. Approaching her bed where Crookshanks was sitting, she saw a big black book right next to him.

"What's this Crookshanks?" Hermione asked.

Crookshanks meowed and nudged the book towards Hermione. Taking the hint she grabbed the book. As she looked at the book she recognized it as her advanced divinations book her parents had gotten her for her 13th birthday when she had decided to take divination studies. She had forgotten she had it after she dropped out of Trelawney's class.

"You want me to read this Crookshanks?" Hermione asked.

Crookshanks meowed loudly and purred. Hermione took that as a yes and opened the book. As she looked through the book she saw many interesting chapter titles, such as 'Seeing Tragedies? Here's What to Do' and 'What to do if you see the end of the world.' But there was one that caught her eye. The title was 'Ghosts, Spirits, Souls, and other thoughts of the other world.' Then she remembered that Harry was a soul right now and may soon head to the other world. She turned to the part about souls and started reading.

'The soul is still a mystery to most wizards. It is considered the spiritual part of all living beings that goes to the after life. It is also the part that gives people their intelligence, personality, and all around attitude. Souls cannot be seen or heard by normal witches or wizards unless aided by difficult potions or spells. Some gifted seers and some intelligent animals can sometimes hear souls but it is very rare. Souls have also been known to posses willing people to give farewells and messages to the living.'

Hermione looked, but couldn't find any more about souls. She sighed and thought about what she had read. If souls could poses willing people, maybe there was some hope. Maybe. She ran down the stairs to Ron and let him read the paragraph. After a brief second they decided to go tell Dumbledore about what they had read.

They ran to Dumbledore's office, said the password (Never Ending Gobstoppers), and showed him the book. As he looked at the chapter his eyes got a bright twinkle and he told them to follow him. He led them out of his office and up to the North tower, right to Trelawney's incenses filled room.

A.N: Hey guys!  
I hope to continue this fic in either spare time or whenever I get stuck on my other fic. This is technically a secondary fic, so bare with me.

Thanks again.


End file.
